


Clever Tactics

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why <i>did</i> Severus agree to Harry's plan so easily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Sev1970's birthday. She requested Snarry with the prompt: Picnic. Happy birthday, hon! 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Clever Tactics

~

Harry smoothed out the blanket, anticipating Severus’ arrival at any moment. It had surprised him when Severus had agreed to this so easily, but the circumstances had been extraordinary...

He heard a pop and he looked over, a welcoming smile on his face. 

“Harry Potter’s Severus!” Dobby announced proudly, and Harry grinned. 

“Thanks, Dobby! Ready for lunch, Severus?” he asked, patting the blanket next to him invitingly. 

Severus was sputtering, a fierce scowl on his face. “You imbecile of an elf! You interrupted my brewing!”

Dobby, used to Severus yelling, waved at Harry and popped away before Severus could finish his diatribe. 

“Severus? Did you forget about the picnic we planned?” Harry asked as Severus continued cursing under his breath. 

“When did I agree to a picnic?” Severus growled, his hands on his hips. 

“Last night,” Harry reminded him. “Just before you fell asleep. Remember?”

“You mean right after you sucked my brain out of my...”

“See? I knew you’d remember!”

Severus paused, then raised an eyebrow. “Clever, Potter,” he said, a reluctantly admiring note in his voice. “You realize that this tactic will not always work?”

Harry tried to look innocent. “I don’t know what you mean. Chicken sandwich?”

Severus narrowed his eyes for a moment, then folded his long body in half, sitting down onto the blanket gracefully. 

“Very well. I _do_ have to eat.”

Harry grinned triumphantly and poured some lemonade.

Severus smirked. “Now, about my being called ‘Harry Potter’s Severus’...”

~


End file.
